Here we go again to Webicon
by myeyesarefullofideas
Summary: The iCarly gang goes to Webicon again, but some things are different this time. What if there's a fanwar again but this time Brad, Tori and Ursula are involved too. What if Spencer find's a gang to goo hunting for a Beavecoon. What if..read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ryan's POV**

I just had Math class. Seriously, why do we have to learn things like Extended Notasion or Square root. I mea, not that we're gonna walk up to a person one day and say: ,,Hy, do you know how to write 1222222 in Extended Notasion? " Then the person goes: ,,No sir, who does?". I understand that we need adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing, but we like learned does in grade 2, so now that we're in grade 10, why do we waste 45 minutes of our life every 5 days a week studying something we don't need. And I know I'm not the only on who thinks this.

So as I said after Math I was walking to my locker, where is saw Lisa and Ursula talking.

,,Aloha!" I said

,,Hey Ryan" -said Ursula with a happy smile on her face.

,,This is the worst day of my life!"-greeted Lisa.

,,Why?"-I really wondered.

,,Cause, you know you have to do that report for school about famous people and artists?"

,,Yeah"

,,Well, since someone turned my alarm clock too late, I over slept, and there was only one place left, which was to interview some lam artist from Seattle for 5 hours. Can you believe that, 5 hours?"-said Lisa almost screaming.

,,Wow, that's bad" - I said in a low voice.

,,So what did you guys get?"-asked Lisa with some sort of interest in her voice.

,,I'm helping a webshow also from Seattle called Icarly on their Ask the cast time at Webicon"-said Ursula

,,That's sounds cool. I got to help in the Bufe, then watch out for some technical stuff."-I told them.

,,You guys are lucky. Ahh, today I'm gonna call these ICarly people, and tell them to bring the artist with them to Webicon."-cried Lisa.

,,Kay then see ya there"-said Ursula.

,,Yeah Yeah"-said Lisa, which is the 2 most common words she uses.

**Lisa's POV**

So today I have to call ICarly. I hope they don't speak and act the crazy American way.

**So this is kinda the begging of the story. Chapter 2 coming soon.**

**Oh, and in case you wondered, Lisa, Ryan and Ursula are from a show I made up called Blue Lagoon High, but that is not a real show, only one I made up. But maybe I'll make some episodes like fanfic about them so bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carly's POV**

We were in the middle of iCarly when we got a webchat request. So I asked Freddie to turn it on, and a girl about my age popped on the screen. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she just came out of the ocean after surfing. She looked nice.

,,Hy" - I said

,,Uhm…Hello" - she said a bit awkwardly.

,,What do you want?" - said Sam with a bored expression on her face.

,, Hey hey back off blonde! " said the brunette girl, and I was quite surprised thats she doesn't know Sam and she standed up against her.

,,Okay, okay. Can we help you." - I said trying to be nice.

,, Well, actually yes"- she said.

,, Hit us"-said Sam.

,,Well, first I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Lisa McCruder, I'm 16, and I'm from Sydney, Australia."-said Lisa.

,,Wow, your from Australia. So you like surfing?"- said Sam with a totally changed expression.

,,Yes, very much. So as I was saying, you probably heard that this years Webicon is coming next week, and it is going to be in Sydney"-Lisa said.

,,Oh. Yes they invited us, but we didn't know it's gonna be in Syney"-I said.

,,It is. So, I study here at Blue Lagoon High, and we had this assignment that we had to do artistic work there. And my friend Ursula got the job to help you guys, and I got the job to interview and artist from Seattle for 5 hours. And I was thinking, that maybe since you're coming, you could maybe bring your brother with, so I can interview him."-she almost questioned.

,,Well sure. Spencer would love to be on an interview."-I told her happily, thanking that I don't have to leave Spencer here alone.

,,Cool. Then I see you guys then"-she said.

,,Yeah, so bye"- Sam said.

,,By"-she said then the screen went black again.

,,So this was it for this iCarly see you guys next week on….." I said.

,,Webicon" Sam and I shouted together.

,,By"-Sam said.

,,And were clear. Good job girls."said Freddie.

I said thanks, then Sam said her usual ,,We know" part.

,,So this girl, Lisa seems nice, don't ya think?"-asked Freddie.

,,Yeah"-I said.

With that we headed down to my living from, and watched some of my favorite romantic movies all night. I was really exited to go to Australia. I've never been there. Yeeee, I'm so exited!-I thought.

**So yeah, this is chapter 2. Next chapter everyone will already be in Sydney, cause I'm not gonna write one for Victorious, they just got there for a school trip. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Eat much chocolate with orange juice. By by fellas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lisa's POV**

I was exited to see iCarly in real life. Me Ursula and Ryan were waiting in the front door of webicon for the cast.

,I'm Hungraaay!' shouted Ryan.

,Go get Something to eat'- I said.

,Kay'-then he ran away.

**Carly's POV**

Our flight to Sydney was horrible. I rather don't talk about it.

,Oh, there's Lisa'-pointed out Sam.

,Hey Lisa' we said all together.

,Hey guys! This is my friend Ursula, and that's Ryan' she pointed to the girl next to her, and the boy who just came running back with a giant hot dog in his hands.

,Hey, nice to meat you'- we said.

Then it happened. We saw tons of fans shouting when they saw us. And almost all of them was wearing either a Seddie or a Creddie shirt. ,,Oh geez" - I thought.

**I know, i know. This was a quite short chapter, but the next one is gonna be much longer I promise! See ya=D**


End file.
